Raven's Kitsune
by jojophill007
Summary: jiraya a famous adult author and owner of a successful multi-billionair publishing company with many branches (how it became that rich .. i will never know .. lets just say it did) has found himself alone and has no successor.. soo he took action.. what he did read and find out.. sasunaru and many more pariangs :3 .. with drawings ! X3
1. Chapter 1

- Sasuke's perspecive -

"Damn OLD FART !", cursed the young raven as he stomps along the hallway, towards a huge double door 5 times his little 8 year old size.

"that old fart is probably planning on going pedo mode on us again i mean come on with that kind of invitation?.

~~~~~~ flash back~~~~~~

"Sasuke- botchan breakfast is served out in terris" said Pain, Sasuke's favourite butler, as the butler opens the curtains letting sunlight spread throughtout the animal plushie filled huge room, which instantly woke up the young raven lying with his favourite yellow kitsune(fox) plushie, ( it was given to him by his mother who passed away when sasuke was still 2y/o).

"mmmnnhhhh" groaned Sasuke.

~at the terris~

"today our trusted chef has prepared cold milk, italian bread sided with bacon egg and some butter", announced Pain.

"thank you Pain-nii"

"oh! and also a i recieved a phone call early today that u are invited to a formal private party held by the famous Uzumaki Jiraya-dono".  
without warning the young raven is struck off guard by such horrific news sasuke turned pale as the milk his drinking and sprayed the milk all over the table soaking his breakfast and losing his appitite."A PARTY HELD BY JIRAYA? HELLLL NOOOOO!" Sasuke protests."im no-".  
"oh dear, oh dear, thats quite worrying but father has already approved of it, otouto".

once again sasuke is caught off guard. Itachi walks in the terris in his work clothes looking all sensual with his first two buttons unbuttoned. itachi walks towards Pain giving him a passionate good morning kiss, Sasuke seemed to not have noticed, deep in thought.

"h- he approved?" looking anxious the the older raven approaches the young one, brushed his bangs back to make way for his own good morning kiss on the forehead. " im here for you my beloved otouto" Itachi whisper.

Itachi has always been the one who replaced and filled the part of his heart where his mother used to be.

Sasuke has always had the policy of making his father proud so not going wont be an option, so the young raven can only sign in approval.

~~~end flashback~~~~

the young one stood infront of the door where two doormen stood beside one door each, the raven sighs and advances as the two giant double doors opens a bright lights shined and the party started.

well thats why first chapter of my first fanfic .. . ... i hope u guys like it ...  
chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2~~~~~~

~~Sasuke's POV~~~~

as sasuke walks in the luxuriously decorated room he completely ignores the beautiful setup and automatically caught sight of his best friend, shikamaru nara.

the two approached one another and bro-fisted as a greeting . "So, what is it this time?" sasuke hisses through his teeth as if the party has already been spoiled rotten, Sasuke's sour attitude increased when he realized two of the other people he least wanted to see is present in the party as well, haruno sakura and yamanaka ino. The two has been staring heavily at the young uchiha ever since he has entered the room.

"Well to be honest... even i dont know what this one is about", Sasuke's sour face sharply changed to surprise hearing his young detective friend 's reply, "all i know is eveyone's parents are dead serious about this party, lee's father cancelled a huge tournament just soo  
lee can attend this party and the huugas had to cancel a family branch meeting (sigh) whatever it is .. its gotta be big" the two friend exchanged long serious looks, then the two besties burst out laughing at the idea. " seriously ? i mean a business related party for 8 year olds? b-but ok seriously wat do u thin kthis one is about huh?"  
"if it's jiraya something desprite"  
"hey remember when he suggested to play tag" sasuke huffed  
"he only used that so he can tag us on the butt !  
"and the pool party?"  
"dont remind me".the memory gave the two boys the shivers.

"though, i did here rumours about the geezer adopting a young boy a fe-"  
"w8 wut ! ADOPT ? BOY? YOUNG!." the young uchiha terrified of the thoughtwide eyed.  
"poor kid"

before young sasuke utter another word, the so called perverted pedo made his appearance .


	3. Chapter 3

OMG !

firstly : im sosorry for making this and not updating for ages! but its a good thing i haven't wrote to much into this soo suffering wasn't that much

secondly: im going to try my hardest to actually finish this fic ... which is my very first fic i've ever made sooo. apologies for the noobness of my writing, cuz i admit im more like a visual person, i prefec drawing than writing. but i find writing much faste process than drawing = -=

THIRDLY: i read some review how i've upsetted some1 for callign jiraya a perv pedo and i decided to not to call him a pedo to much. cuz i actually like this character as well! even though he's a perve. XD

anyways on with the story (once again extremely sorry for not udating in such a long long long time T.T)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

disclamer: i do not own naruto ! all credit to masashi kishimoto for being awesome and creating naruto !(applause)

note:their personalities are absolutely in accurate to the personalities from the original naruto characters. ..still deciding if i should make sakura and ino a pair of bitchy fangurls . .. meh!

pairings: sasunaru(of course), nejigaara(squeeeee) and ... ill come up with the rest as i go i guess...

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

without further adieu

CHAPTER 3: meeting the Toad.

Everyone fell silent when the old toad finally made his apperance. because of the man's very soiled reputation with the 8/9 year olds. all eyes were on him, as the children waits for his words. keeping their guards up for any pedo activities or something along the lines.

The old toad scans the room before begining his speech to check for attendace. ' hmm i guess sabaku, hasn't landed in japan yet, very well he knows the plan. he's a smart kid he'll catch up soon enough'. clearing his throat. " greeetings children!, im very pleased to see ALL of you once again!". the emphasis gave a chill up the young raven's spine, feeling the pedoness all the from where he stood. he felt his friend shivered, feeling absolutely creeped out by the old toad.

"tonight, its all about socializing, getting know one another like always. just like our six monthly social parties together, nothing new!. but im a very busy man so i shall excuse myself for tonight." the sudden decision of the old toad to let the shildren be for the night , wasn't left unnopticed.

the group of children exchanged 'whats' and 'whys'. wondering why the toad isn't making staying to creep them out, which made them even MORE creeped out than ever!.

"what the hell !? ", giraya stopped in place after hearing a sound of protest from a very familiar arrogant voice, 'the young uchiha, right on cue', the toad whispers to himself, satisfied by himself for everythign was going as he has planned.

"yes?, what seems to be the problem, child?", the change in character disgusted the young raven, as if the years of being creepy never happend.

"what the HELL is this all about ?!" the raven begins. " you gather us here to 'chat'?" using his last breath, proving a point.

"what are you planning, creep?... for a very successful and busy man u sure have some nice free time to get out of your precious way to invite a group of heirs and heiresses from well known families and groups... to CHAT?"the young uchiha furious. everyones eyes were on the raven now, understanding the point he's making.

Then everyone turns and consentrate on the toad. the stood his ground with emotionless face.

'phase one in progress'. the old toad sigh, preparing to speak again.

"you caught me", faking guilt. " i was going to announce it by sending messages to your parents, along with the application forms and uniforms" exhaled the toad, like a heavy load was just lifted off his back, looking like a very busy man and worn out.

"UNIFORMS!?", every single child in the room lit up in confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL ?! WHAT UNIFORMS?!" the young uchiha voicing the protest of everyone in the.

"u-uniforms?", shyly. (guess who that was !? XD)

"ur kidding right?"

"what is this creep planning?"

as comotion grew higher and higher. the young uchiha grew impatient still waiting for answers from the old toad.

"eh hmm" the old man clears his throat ready to answer.  
"now now, i shall answer your question, settle down". the children once again eyes on the old man.

"as you all know, im a successful man who owns a big publishing company-"

"is this going to answer my question ?"

The old toad decided to continue his explination and ignore the young uchiha's previous statement.

"as i was saying, im also a successfull author as you all well know, i've met alot of people. but not good enough to start my own family." there was a pause as he sigh heavily. 'he toad actually look lonely, but where is this heading?', thought the curious boy.

"and i must admit, im growing old and tonight i will tell you the 7 years of planning i've made up until now.". seriousness spreading as the group of heirs and heiresses has realised this isn't the usual old toad they all knew and not really love.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

btw if u guuys are confused as to who is sabaku it gaara .. :

so yeah ! im ending that chapter there ! XD .. well i think my plot is coming together .. though i personally thing there's ALOT plot holes to cover ..

naruto will probably show up at ch.4 . ... cuz im still thinking of how i should introduce naruto into the story ! o.O ... the stress .

well till the next chapter.. and still extremely sorry for the late late late late late (1 million times more late) update .

plss review ..


	4. Chapter 4

haiii im back ! : to bring you chapter four !

soo here's the thing ... im kinda changing tha plot ! :P ... instead of jiraya making a bet with sasuke and making him keep his rich company .. i realize "who the hell would make a bet like that?!" .. soo instead i decided that jiraya will hold a competition of who ever gets naruto to fall head over heels over somebody (which of course naruto is un aware of ! XD )  
gets the multi million company may it be a husband or a wife jiraya didnt care .FUN ! this way the story will be longer ! YAY !

well good news i decided on how im going to introduce naruto to the story.. and i decided to put links of picture for moments like here in this chapter ! .. but im looking for a place to put then ? ..im thinking of putting it on deviantart ! here's the link() for the deviant art page so far no pics yet :P .. but the pics will probably not colored cuz i can color to save my life ! T.T

Jo(thats me) ... will work hard to make this story come together and be all fluffy and cute... cuz im into that stuff !

anyway...

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

disclamer: i do not own naruto ! all credit to masashi kishimoto for being awesome and creating naruto !(applause)

note:their personalities are absolutely in accurate to the personalities from the original naruto characters. ..still deciding if i should make sakura and ino a pair of bitchy fangurls . .. meh!.. you guys decide for me ! .. because im not really a fan of ino's but i got into sakura when she bacem like a younger version of tsunade with the crazy strangth and all !

pairings: sasunaru(of course), nejigaara(squeeeee) and ... ill come up with the rest as i go i guess...

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

previously..

"and i must admit, im growing old and tonight i will tell you the 7 years of planning i've made up until now.". seriousness spreading as the group of heirs and heiresses has realised this isn't the usual old toad they all knew and not really love.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

CHAPTER 4 : The Master plan

~9 years later~

gemeral POV

its been 9 years since the revelation of the old toad jiraya's master plan.

basically because of jiraya's old age, he has drawn to a conclusion that he soon needs to retire and his youth is rapidly growing away and he has no heir for himself.

~flash back~

"... i adopted my own child ". the young raven's little mind had a hard timeprocessing the sentence and omly got a few words out of it, speechless and utterly shocked.

"huh?", unable to speak a word, the raven just uttered a small onomatopoeia.

"he said he decided to adopt a child because he **thinks** he's getting old ad he needs and heir" said the bored and un bothering young nara.

tiny murmurs spread across the grand hall once again. thing were still not adding up and the kids became more confused by each passing second.

"i think you should start making sense here, why are we getting school uniforms?.", neji as a child prodogy he wasn't used to feeling confused nor did he liked it. neji is smart and sharp as his pearly white eyes which is proof that he is a true hyuuga, which usually intimidates most people.

"yes, well. the child i have adopted isn't really the sharpest tool in the shed or fit to control a company as big as mine (very wrong, but i cant think of a good publishing company name !) so i've decided to play a little game." all ears were on the old toad. bracing themselves for whatevers going to happened .

"who ever wins my child's heart, will get the ultimate prize." sounding like willy wonka.

"and would you care to tell us about this little prize of yours?", shikamaru sounding abit more interested of the topic replied almost imidiately.

"well you may marry my child if you choose to ..."

"eeewwwww" protests the adolesent kids.

'right, too young' an anime sweat appears on the old toads forehead.

"AND !" added the old toad before the children completely loose interest in his game."- the winner will also recieve,50% of my money and my company. and to start this game i bought an old school, renovated for all of you to attend."

"interesting but ... i do not like being surrounded by commoners", the young uchiha protested trying to get himself out of this nonsense. because uchihas dont need money from other people. uchihas excel on their own !

a smirk ripped across the old toads face as if he knew this would happend and he was prepared for everything, the little devil has to throw at him.

"well, sasuke-chan, since mentioned it. i developed a programme in this school called the ANBU programme, where YOU elites will be in the same class and study together along with my little angel!" smiling devilly at the young ushiha, tellign him ' you cant get out of this brat !".

as the old toad make his way off stage he stops before the door." and oh yeah ! dont bother complaining to your parents. they're all on board... specially your father uchiha." and with that the man left.

the party ended and the old toad has left the party, the children circle together talking about how what their gunna do if the win.

"i have no interest on some lame publishing company, i'll take the money and sell the company to someone !" -shikamaru

"i will make her fall head over heels over me and we will find true youthful love !" -rock lee

"i-i hope he's a nice g-guy." -hinata

"i'll make him work hard and take over that company so he can support me when i inherit my obaa-chan's hospital!"-sakura

"i wonder if she's going to be hot ? and good at cooking and loves to eat like me?.. he hehe he"- choji

"she'll probably be icky like all girls !"-kiba.

"ARF !" -akamaru (lulz)

... "wait ... " there was a pause as everyone turns their attention to the young uchiha.  
the young raven's brows were furrowed, thinking heavily." did that old fart even mention if his child were, a boy or a girl?" ...

...

...

~end flash back~

sasuke POV, age 16

'for the last 2 months, some night i dream of happy dreams... which was weird'

'like right now im gazing at most beautiful azure eyes in my life, i feel like i was put into a spell, i reach over to this person's soft tanned cheek . growing closer and closer to the persons face still consentrating on the beautiful blue orbs. then slowly moving my eyes towards the cute pink lips, my lips half open. both our lips millimiters away from one another before connecting my lips moved to say," i love you".

General POV

a sudden gasp escaped the raven's throat as he wakes up from his blissful dream he ever soo despised. he felt completely out of character in his dreams .. and he did not like it one bit.

" not again" furroing his brows as he sits but, his blanket sliding of his chest exposing his sexy porcelian chest. with a sigh "today's the day, that person's arriving to konoha high. i hope these lame dreams will stop happening". gazing out his window he sees a plane crossing sky and the raven gets out of bed, getting ready for school.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

! kyaaaaa ! naruto is arriving next chapter ! X ... im soo excited to write how he meets sasuke ! ...

im going to update this chapter later on to copy paste the drawing for this ! XD once again its going to be on my deviant art page for ravem's kitsune. cuz right now ! my pencil is playing hide and seek and it's apparently an expert at it ! XD .

p.s. might not draw sasuke accurately .. T.T.. but ill try my best too make it look good. (bows head)

fave plsss !


	5. Chapter 5

i realize i shu explain the characters and origin ! because i myself need to keep on track with it XD ... so this will be helpful to me and also to you guys sooo now !:

sasuke uchiha: he is the heir of the uchiha group which is a strong yakuza group who owns lots of land and has lots of money, because uchiha's are awesome like that !

naruto uzumaki: adopted child of jiraya uzumaki ! heir of multi-billionair publishing company(dnt knw how a publishing company can be so successful but lets just say it can im this fic XD). naruto's past will be reviel in later chapters (so good news ! long story !, soo keep them reviews coming and keep me motivated !).

haruno sakura: sakura is the heiress of a successful hospital chain. (morestories to come about sakura).

ino yamanaka: ino is a herbalist, specializes in potions, chemistry and anything to do with making medicine. yamanaka family had a long lived partnersahip with haruno hospitals,since along time ago. she also loves flower arranging.

choji akimichi: ia chubby, food loving boy, a gourmet chef heir of a long branch of gourmet chef.

shikamaru nara: heir of a detective group,hired by the uchiha group, though they are not yakuza they just do the sneaking, information gathering and protection.

ten-ten: her family consists of weapon speacialist martial art called Aikido. in ten ten's family she dedicated her life mastering all 3 types of aikido weapons bokken(sword), jo( short staff) and tanto(knife).

neji hyuuga: next in line for the 2nd branch of the hyuuga group leader, great rival of sasuke uchiha, though some how also great pals (even though they dont show it to much, but everyone else understands but them).

rock lee: just like ten ten lee's family specializes on martial arts except hand on hand martial arts.

kiba: kiba is part of a family of animal lovers, so animal loving kiba learned to communicate with other animals or anything that involves animals .. including stuffed animals. his family owns acres of land that has many diffrent kinds of animals in it, which he will inherit.

hinata hyuuga: she is from the main branch of the hyuuga group and is the soon to be group leader of the whole hyuuga group. she's a very shy girl which makes the scary people in the hyuuga group baby her. .

shino aburame: well instead of a student.. i made shino a biologry teacher :. he's not an heir to anything but he's rich, probs cuz he's teaching the ANBU class .. he's just rich ok?!

gaara sabaku: a charismatic rich boy heir to a long branch of any resort you can name! ski, beach, hot spring, whateves ! and naruto's precious childhood friend :.

kankuro(i have no idea what his last name is ): gaara's undercover same age bodyguard. not an heir to anything just gaara's protector.

temari (no idea what her last name is): she is kankuro's workmate to insure gaara's safety. she treats shikamaru as her lifetime rival after shikamaru sneaked up on her one time, but is that all she feels ? kukukukuku .

well .. that shud be it! :P ... the teachers will show up soon enough ! and learn from them in later chapters ! XD


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys ! ! .. back for ch6 ! .. and hyped up ! soo many stories going around my mind ! :3 ... i've thought of funny ones and 'ngaawwwww' ones and i cant wait to put it on one of my chapters ! . .. and also thank you for the reviews they really help me motivated ! the suggestions are also great, i will use them but in my version XD .. i hope you guys dont mind ! and im so so so so sorry for long update ! it was xmas and i had spent time with family and party with family friends ! AND MERRY CHRISTMASS to all of you !

OMG ! i realized i still hav to introduce gaara to the story ! alsjddjklasjljdlkssafjdjf .. nuuuuuuuuuuu!.. i shall try and introduce him in this chapter .

and i also realize that you guys cant get in the deviant art account i made and ill try and fix it later when i've ACTUALLY put any pics in it LULz ... but other than that enjoy chapter 5 !

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

disclamer: i do not own naruto ! all credit to masashi kishimoto for being awesome and creating naruto !(applause)

pairings: sasunaru(of course), nejigaara(squeeeee) and ... ill come up with the rest as i go i guess...

note: i decided to make ino and sakura nice little gurls anstead of crazy bitches .. because everyone knows FANGURLS are **CRAZY BITCHES**!** .. **so yeah sasuke will have crazy fangirls as well as other male characters in thic fic ... maybe not choji(ngaaaww poor choji), but thats ok he likes food more than girls :P.

and also when i type in [] those means its my thoughts !

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

CHAPTER 6: is it a boy or a girl.

today was the day, the famous child of jiraya arrives makes his appearance.

the now grown up 16 year old, the age where feelings develope. the aven likes taking his time in the shower, because that is where he his thinking takes place.

"so the child arrives today ", water flows down his face the sensation water travelling down his faces helps him think better.

ever since after the announcement party he decided instantly that he has no interest what so ever about the _game _or the amount of money he can win or the person. but his dreams beg to differ, which made the raven even more annoyed. the dreams has been happening for far to long , his very first dream was just a simple it shows a sihlouette of a person but when he gets closer somehow all he sees is a beautiful blue orbs that showed so much happiness everytime they meet eyes sometimes the sihlouette had a shape of a girl or a boy his age, what disturbed him most was the fact that he didnt care if it was a boy or a girl he just love this person's eyes and smile. all he could say then was ' what a yucky dream!' a normal response for an 8 year old boy.  
but as years pass by he would get better and also really really bad. every since then his day depends on his dreams. he has even tried councilling, aka. itachi. because he doesn't trust anyone else to tell his _feelings _to.

after his long savoured shower, he quickly dressed up, grabbed his school bag as he exits his room and went towards the dinning room to eat breakfast.

as usual he would smell the aroma of coffee as he walks in as a sign that his aniki is up and awake eating his breakfast then, "good morning, otouto", with a warm smile itachi greets his scowling little brother instantly knowing the reason why, his smile slowly turned to a grin.

"whats _so _good about it?", with an annoyed tick appearing above his right brow, as he slumps gracefully on the chair next to his brother while scratiching his head, not wanting to go to school. "can i skip school today im really not in the mood", the younger raven sighed as he placed his chin onthe table to support his statement of boredom. even though he knew it wouldn't work because he is aware that his aniki know about the **child's** arrival that day.

"was last night's dream really that bad, for my otouto to sulk " chuckles the now very amused itachi, itachi's day consist of working his brains ofe (even though he never shows it), drinking a lot of coffee, playing with their yellow kitten with blue eyes that sasuke picked up from the street.[. .. im pretty sure we knw y? heheheh]and counselling sasuke about his dreams.

"just because payne/pain's no longer here, does mean im going to stand around and become you replacement toy." a twitch was showed on itachi's shoulders, realising his remark the younger uchiha grimised regretting what he said.

"sasuke, we had a clean break and i've accepted the fact that he rather be with her more than me and i also like konan she's a beautiful woman who loves him very much. and i was happy that he asked me to be his best man on his wedding as well", with distant eyes, itachi instantly smiled again and returned to councelling.

"so ! what was this bad dream that hurt my sweet brother !" getting closer forcing an answer out.

"it was short, most of the time i was just watching _his _eyes and being engrossed by it like ecstacy."chilled travelled up his spin as he looks back at the memory.

"that's it ? haven't you had that dream for more than 5 times already? what soo loathing about that?",knowing that there's still more to it the older one asking to fill in the blanks.

"well this time i leaned in to kis-" before he could finish his sentence the older one squelled an ear piercing 'eeepppp' like a fangurl reading yaoi manga![well we all know how that sounds like =_=]." you kissed the **he ** version of your dream person !" said the older while hold two fists to his face blushy and shaking his head. [once again like a fangurl].

"I DIDNT !", contradicts the defensive little raven. " ngaaawwwwww~~" sounding disappointed, he soon recoverd from disappointment, "then why soo gloomy when nothing happend?'.

"..." a long pause passed, "beforeicouldkisshimiconfesse dandwokeup!", now blushing uncontrollably the young uchiha looks away and covered his face with his hand.

"wha-" itachi looking dumbfounded, before the older one could utter another word, the younger raven grabbed his bag and rushed to the door to his driver so he could be dropped off to school.

"go", with that the driver accelerated and drove off uchiha premises.

'my day just started and its already ruined as it can be', the young uchiha thought to himself as he wait for his arrival . but as soon as he stepped out of the car a huge realisation appeared that told him that he was so wrong, his day can be ruined even more... two words 'FAN-GIRLS '.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" the roar of squeling fangirls was heard across the land that the raven had a momentary deafness and dizziness. he hated his fangirls, ' maybe wouldn't mind if that _child _was male actually' always crossed his mind whenever he gets ambudhe by his fangirls.

'that's it it, thats the worst it could get for his day', bad dream[no its was an awesome one !] + screamign fangurls = month ruined, but no once again things got ven worse when he turned to a corner and caught sight of a couple making out infront of him, fumes burst out of his ears and rage compiling as so much bad things happening at one after another and whats worse the couple was a _**gay**_ couple, and even more worse[ wow i never knew thigns can get this bad for someone .. o wellz], the couple was neji and gaaraa not giving a damn about their audience.

the sight was revolting for the uchiha. ever since he saw his brother itachi be dumped by his gay partner (well bi since payne/pain got with konan), love was never a topic he would converse in. whenever sakura and the other girls in the ANBU class start talking about the latest chapter of their fave shoujo or yaoi manga, he would just leave and ignore the discussion.  
love was ruin for the raven. the pained look on itachi's face when payne told him he was inlove with someone else was engraved in and on sasuke's brain, which made it hard to ever love or even say love to anyone or anything.

it was 10 minutes since class started.. ans as usual their crow of a teacehr is as usually late.

"tsk", spat the annoyed kiba.

"how is he even a teacher ?!, he's always frickin' late for class!, and when he is early for class, he'd be sitting there reading his stupid book for 30 minutes not knowing were even here !" said the always hungry choji who's munching on his favourite chips.

"i wonder if h-he's a n-nice person", said the usual frigid hinata.

"i bet she's UGLY " said the bored shikamaru, who's looking at the ceiling arching his back on his seat.

"can you guys just pe patient ! the _child _ is arriving any moment now ! i mean come on aren't you guys excited ! i rather him or her to be ugly so i can seduce him or her soon enough so i can have that money !" said the money hungry ino, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"you money hungry hounds ! you guys are so insentiti-" sakura's remark was left incomplete when a sound of people conversing in the hall way was heard and by the sound of it close.

everyone in the class room flinched and got hold of the closest thing to them in shock and anticipation, even shikamaru who just moved his head and faced the door for some one to walk in, even fro shikamaru that was the best reaction anyone can ast for a anticipating shikamaru.

the door slid open and a goofy grin was shown on their teacher;s face looking apologetic for being late for the umphtime that whole time they had him as their teacher.

"ngaaawww im so touched !3. were you guys that excited to see mei feel so loved" blushing alittle the teacher acted embarassed which made the ANBUs, forrow their brows in disgust and shikamaru looking back to the cieling loosing interest in everything around him, covering his face with a random book which is a sign that he's goign to sleep.

"anyway, enough hugs and kisses", suddenly they're playful teacher grew serious as he was about to introduce _the child_. " im aware that as your advisor and the toads eyes and ears, whn you set eyes on this child... the _game_ begins", being extra silent but sure that the class would hear."good luck".

"so! class today a new student will be joining us all the way from america." now sounding loud enough for for the person outside to hear.  
"uzumaki-san. uzumaki-san if you please, please introduce you self to everyone."

everyone in the class now facing towards the door like they did before, but instead of shikamaru facing the door, he was just peeking at the side of the book on his face. the door slid open once again.

when the children heard the word 'american', everyone but shikamaru who's just simply staring, tohught of blonde and colorful eyes. but looking at this person reminded them of .. the beach .  
with beautiful blonde hair that represents the rays of beautiful sunshine, and eyes of the refreshing blue beach water.

art/the-first-encounter-345036565?ga_submit_new=10%253A1356606571

and all the raven could do is mutter in frustration was "fuck!"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN N

A WILD NARUTO APPEARED ! lol i had to make a pokemon reference ! .. . .. im soo pumped ! naruto finally made an appearance ! ..

well i wasnt able to updated sooner since it was xmas and my family wanted family time so my computer was off limits .. T.T .. it was difficult... BUT ! it gave me time to think of how to introduce gaara ! since i failed to at chapter 4 T.T .. it totally crossed my mind .. im so sorry ! .. well anyways ! MERRY CHRISTMAS ! XD .. AAAANNND more bad news ... i might take a week for me to updated again ! .. since this time its new years.. soo FIREWORKS ! if you guys are also celebrating stay safe and stay awesome ...

review and follow please X


End file.
